


Смотри на свет

by escuadrilla



Series: Смотри на свет [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comic Book Science, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, измененные состояния сознания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Стивен Стрэндж возвращается к жизни, вспоминает, кто он такой, и не без ужаса осознаёт, что его сердце больше не принадлежит ему одному.Пост-Эндгейм





	Смотри на свет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Stark & Strange 2019.  
> Беты: Luchiana, Shiko_

...и он снова есть.

Ощущения накатывают на него, волна за волной, возвращая то, что было утрачено. То ли на мгновение, то ли на вечность.

Сначала возвращаются запахи. Пахнет пылью, прибитой к земле первыми каплями дождя. В местах, где он вырос, часто бывают грозы. «Запах жизни», — всякий раз говорит отец.

Затем возвращается слух. Вокруг то ли тихо-тихо, то ли оглушительно громко — сразу и не понять. Так бывает, если выйти в поле, которое начинается за их фермой, и бежать быстро-быстро, чтобы ветер гудел в ушах, пока не найдёшь место, откуда до самого горизонта видно только золотые поля и бездонное небо.

Возвращается зрение, и он видит свет. Тут же зажмуривается, но свет этот слабый, бессильный какой-то, и он снова открывает глаза. Солнце прямо над ним, но оно маленькое и такое тусклое, каким не бывает даже в самые тёмные дни декабря. Больше похоже на лампочку у них на кухне. Они экономят электричество. 

Он скользит взглядом по небу. Оно тоже чуднóе. Вперемешку с бледно-жёлтыми облаками плывут огромные камни. Один из камней ударяется о лопасти какой-то махины, похожей на гигантскую детскую вертушку, и грузно плывёт в другую сторону. Из земли неподалёку торчит ещё одна такая же. Дальше — ещё одна, и ещё — вереницей до горизонта. 

Это место не совсем похоже на их ферму. А может, он просто спит и видит сон.

Он опускает взгляд. Прямо перед ним высится песчаный холм, и на нём стоят двое. Один огромный — с лиловой кожей. Чудной, он даже на картинках никогда таких не видел. Другой — весь из алого металла. Лица не видно, но он почему-то уверен, что это доспехи, а внутри — человек. Он похож на короля-рыцаря из книги, которую он читал сестрёнке в больнице — ей нравится, когда он читает вслух. Только вместо меча у рыцаря — серебряная перчатка на вскинутой в небо руке, и в ней сияют разноцветные камешки. 

Точно: волшебный сон. 

Рыцарь опускает руку, камешки гаснут. Рядом с лиловым гигантом он кажется маленьким, даже когда тот тяжело падает на колени, как подкошенный.

Земля содрогается.

А к нему возвращается осязание. Он лежит на чём-то холодном, жёстком. Приподнимается, опираясь руками — и валится обратно, потому что ладони пронзает боль. Такая, какой никогда раньше не было.

На холме появляются — прямо из ниоткуда — ещё двое, и запах грозы сгущается, хотя дождя всё нет. Эти выглядят почти как люди, может, он даже их видел где-то — на ярмарку кто только не приезжает. Правда, у одного вместо глаз сгустки света — куда ярче, чем это слабое солнце, а у другого, черноволосого, свет сочится прямо из пальцев и опутывает гиганта сетью зелёных нитей. 

Позади кто-то тихо вздыхает, будто очень удивлён.

Он пробует подняться снова, осторожнее. Привстав, оглядывается — рядом с ним появились и другие. Полуголый силач, пошатываясь, будто спросонья, разглядывает собственные руки — все в причудливых татуировках. Рыжий верзила в кожаной куртке подпрыгивает на одной ноге, потом на другой, лицо расплывается в широкой улыбке — но улыбка сразу же гаснет. Хрупкая девушка распахивает огромные глаза, часто-часто моргает и шевелит усиками-антеннами, растущими прямо изо лба. 

То ли сон, то ли он оказался совсем далеко от знакомых мест. Почему-то ему ужасно не хочется, чтобы это было всего лишь сном.

Кто-то крепко вцепляется ему в плечо. Вихрастый мальчишка.

— Что это… что это было? — шепчет оцепенело. — Меня как будто... не было.

Он не знает. Его, кажется, тоже не было. Мгновение? Вечность?

Но до этого был.

На холме вспыхивает яркая искра — Алый рыцарь вынимает из своей перчатки камень, светящийся голубым, и ещё один — жёлтый, отдаёт тем двоим, почти похожим на людей, и они исчезают вместе с поверженным гигантом. 

А мальчик пронзительно кричит:

— Мистер Старк! Что это было?! — Рыцарь резко поворачивается к ним. — Мы дрались! А потом чуть не… ой, — мальчик зажимает ладонью рот, всхлипывает, сжимает его плечо до боли, шепчет: — Я снова живой?.. 

Алый шлем исчезает, открывая лицо.

Его лицо совсем не такое, как на картинках в книжке, но почему-то ему знакомо. Так знакомо, будто видел его сотни раз…

Рыцарь глядит прямо на них. Долго, не мигая, неподвижно, совершенно неподвижно. 

А потом лицо вдруг начинает меняться. 

Одно и то же, но разное. Мёртвое. По-разному — залитое кровью, сожжённое, рассечённое, с немигающим взглядом — мёртвое. Его лица сменяют друг друга так быстро, что глазам больно. Почему их так много?! 

Он крепко зажмуривается, закрывает глаза ладонями и давит — сильно-сильно, до рези в пальцах, но мёртвые лица продолжают мелькать на внутренней поверхности век. Ему хочется закричать, но он не может, как во сне.

Пусть бы это был всего лишь сон. 

В той книжке, которую он читал Донне в больнице, король-рыцарь победил врага, но и сам был смертельно ранен. Он придумал другой конец. У короля был друг, могущественный волшебник, и он сказал Донне, что волшебник исцелил раненого короля. 

Донна радовалась и смеялась. Он сказал, что она такая же храбрая, и поэтому тоже поправится. Отец улыбнулся и погладил его по голове. 

Мама тоже слышала. Отругала: «Перестань внушать ей ложные надежды».

Лица наконец заканчиваются. Он заставляет себя открыть глаза. 

Рыцарь снимает перчатку. Алые доспехи стекают с него, будто их смывает невидимым дождём. 

Тони, его зовут Тони!

Вспоминает — предельно ясно: до того, как перестать быть, он видел ещё одно его лицо, будто наяву — Тони улыбается, запрокинув голову, и глядит на большое яркое солнце. Ярче, чем это. То, какое бывает в их краях.

Почему Тони выглядит таким усталым?

Тони делает шаг, но без своей брони будто не держится на ногах. Он пытается сделать шаг навстречу, помочь ему подняться, но его ноги тоже подкашиваются.

Он садится на узкую лестницу в коридоре, обхватывает себя руками. Чёрный пиджак трещит по швам. «Нужно быть аккуратнее с вещами», — всегда повторяет мама.

Какая теперь разница. Он обманул Донну.

Тусклая лампочка плывёт, двоится в глазах. За закрытой дверью кухни ругаются родители. Мама говорит: «Нужно было показать её другим врачам». Папа говорит: «Поднимись к Стивену. Он очень переживает». Мама говорит: «Нужно было перезаложить дом. Нужно было показать самым лучшим». Папа говорит: «Доктор Андерсен знал её с рождения, он её любил, она его не боялась». Мама кричит: «Доктор не любить должен, а лечить!»

Он вытирает слёзы и больше не плачет. Он будет самым лучшим. Он будет идти до конца.

Тони спрашивает: «И зачем ты сделал это?»

Он отвечает: «Другого пути нет».

Тони оседает на землю, мальчик — Питер — отмирает и взлетает вверх по холму, а к нему, Стивену Стрэнджу, сполна возвращается память, и эта волна накрывает его с головой.

* * *  
...и он снова есть.

Силится вынырнуть, барахтается в звуках, образах, боли, чужой, своей — не разделить. Снаружи слышит — несколько голосов, возбуждённых, почти радостных. Обрывки фраз: «камень души», «камень силы», «Вормир», «домой». Изнутри слышит — стоны, крики, плач о потере, на знакомых языках и на языках, которые он никогда не встречал, и этих голосов так много, так беспредельно много, что они тянут его за собой, обратно, в глубину, туда, где его нет, где ничего нет…

— Стрэндж, всё хорошо, всё закончилось, — тихо, но твёрдо говорит кто-то снаружи. Сознание то и дело соскальзывает с островка обратно в глубину, но он цепляется за этот голос, пытается удержаться. — Всё закончилось.

Медленно, медленно, изнутри становится тише.

Его зовут Стивен Стрэндж, все снова живы, и Тони жив, и это его голос.

Рядом прощаются. «Береги себя, Старк», говорит женщина, в её голосе металлические нотки. Остаются двое.

— Мистер Старк, с вами точно всё в порядке? — этот голос звонкий, тревожный. Мальчик. Питер. — А то Мантис сказала… 

— Всё хорошо, Пит, — перебивает Тони. — Дай хоть отдышаться, не каждый день откатываешь Вселенную до последней удачной версии. У тебя правый паутиномёт барахлил, проверь пока. 

Шорох, тонкий электрический писк.

Что-то в голосе Тони ему не нравится, но Стивен не понимает, что.

— А мистера доктора сильнее всех нас приложило...

— В его голове слишком много версий операционки, вот они и конфликтуют, — к его виску прикасается что-то прохладное, затылок приподнимают. — Док, если ты меня слышишь: все эти вероятности — их больше нет.

Тихо. Изнутри наконец становится тихо. Так тихо, что он различает слабый стук. Тук. Тук-тук. Тук. Ту-тук. Сердце. Но не его, его — бьётся медленно и ровно. А пальцы Тони на его висках подёргиваются, будто его собственные, искорёженные. Всё это ему не нравится. 

Стивен пробует пошевелиться. Ладони касаются не камня — чего-то мягкого, бархатистого. Ткань оборачивается вокруг запястья, будто живая. Плащ! 

Сердце Тони бьётся громче, быстрее: тук-тук. Тук... Тук… Ту-тук. Господи, это даже не аритмия, это попкорн в микроволновке. 

Он распахивает глаза — остатки темноты разлетаются на кусочки. Одной ладонью опирается на полу Плаща, другой — на камень, не обращая внимания на боль, рывком садится и чуть не сталкивается лбом с Тони, склонившимся над ним. 

— Старк, тебе нужно в больницу.

Озирается. Какая, к чёрту, больница, они на полумёртвой планете, где ничего нет, где даже солнца нормального нет!..

А Тони улыбается:

— Ну привет, док.

Поначалу его лицо — лицо, на которое Стивен глядел за миг до того, как перестал быть, — кажется лет на десять старше. Но вот Тони отодвигается, и чернота под его глазами, глубокие морщины на лбу — всё это оказывается просто полосками тени. Кроме одной, под носом — запёкшаяся кровь.

— Эй! — рыжий верзила, Квилл, буквальным образом падает с неба. — Я тут сообразил: у вас же корабля нет! Подбросить до Терры?

— Корабль есть, — неторопливо говорит Тони, кивая куда-то в сторону. Стивен оборачивается, заодно поймав озадаченный взгляд Питера: там, куда указал Тони, только обломки гигантского «бублика», на котором они прилетели на Титан. — Лети, Квилл. Вормир — крайне унылое место, так что не заставляй девушку ждать.

Помнится, в том «бублике», когда они пришли к шаткому согласию и принялись обсуждать стратегию, Тони тарахтел как из пулемёта почти все сутки. А теперь тянет слова, как ковбои в старых вестернах. Вот что Стивену не нравится.

— Ты сумасшедший, чувак! — ошалело улыбается Квилл, а потом неожиданно хлопает Стивена по плечу: — И ты, док. И ты, тёзка в лосинах. Я прям загордился, что с Терры. Свидимся! 

Прижав к груди кулак — между пальцами мерцает оранжевое, — Квилл взмывает в воздух и уносится прочь.

— Тони, — осторожно спрашивает Стивен. — Ты имеешь в виду корабль, который мы разбили при посадке, потому что понятия не имели, как им управлять?

Тони молчит, разглядывает собственную ладонь, будто впервые видит. Звездолёт Квилла, покачиваясь, отрывается от земли. Его ещё можно остановить. Но тут Тони поднимает руку, она медленно, нитка за ниткой, обрастает серебристой перчаткой, в ней вспыхивает кроваво-красное и зелёное. Вокруг запястья Тони вертятся знакомые руны, а они с Питером как по команде снова поворачивают головы: гигантские обломки приходят в движение, складываются в идеальный «бублик» прямо в воздухе, и корабль почти бесшумно опускается на землю, поднимая облачко пыли.

— Ух ты! — выдыхает Питер.

— Камень Времени плюс Камень Реальности — не комбинация, а мечта автомеханика, — хмыкает Тони. И сразу морщится, трёт переносицу. Перчатка расползается на нитки, погасшие камни падают в песок. 

Тони подбирает, протягивает ему.

— Держи свою цацку, волшебник. И вторую оставь пока у себя. Наниты что-то меня не слушаются…

Стряхнув оцепенение, Стивен берёт Камни с его ладони. Только теперь вспоминает, что Око Агамотто разломал своей лапищей Танос, и осколки валяются где-то тут, в песках. Пытается сотворить простое короткое заклятье, чтобы убрать Камни в карманное измерение, но хоть голова и ощущается ясной, сил для необходимой концентрации у него, оказывается, совершенно нет. Стивен засовывает Камни бесконечности в карман своих пыльных рваных штанов. Руки трясутся как проклятые, но Тони, кажется, не заметил: он уже поднимается с земли. 

— Ну что, мистер Старк, доктор Стрэндж, летим домой? — Питер едва не подпрыгивает на месте.

Стивен встаёт. В теле чувствует слабость, но ноги держат — спасибо здешней гравитации. Он складывает ладони, пытается открыть портал — да хоть бы на корабль, до которого не больше полумили. Уж такие порталы он может открывать не приходя в сознание. Но из-под ладоней сыплется лишь горстка искр.

Да уж, крепко его приложило. Но главное — у них есть корабль, и скоро они будут дома.

Он делает шаг — а Тони у него за спиной вдруг сдавленно вскрикивает. Стивен оборачивается: держась за виски, Тони медленно опускается на одно колено. Питер подскакивает к нему, но он выставляет вперёд ладонь:

— Я… в порядке, — говорит явно через силу. А рука тут же падает, колено подминается, лицо искажается от боли. Стивен обхватывает его за плечи, Плащ помогает удержать, подлетев с другой стороны, и вместе с Тони они осторожно опускаются на землю.

По узкой полоске крови, застывшей у Тони под носом, бежит свежая струйка.

Стивен устраивает его поудобнее, придерживая одной рукой за спину, а другой наклоняя его голову вперёд, и немного отодвигается, чтобы дать ему воздуха. Совершенно несвоевременное, пугающее своей силой желание прижать его к себе как можно крепче и не отпускать Стивен засовывает куда подальше.

— Пит... у меня… в кармане...

Мальчик стоит как вкопанный, глаза — что два чайных блюдца.

— Питер, проверь, только осторожно, — рявкает Стивен. Наверняка там какие-нибудь нужные таблетки, у эксцентричных миллиардеров всегда и от всего есть таблетки.

Питер бросается на колени, один за другим обшаривает карманы толстовки Тони и вытаскивает флешку. Простую синюю флешку — правда, с длинным узким штырём на месте обычного разъёма. На флешке стикер, на нём размашистыми буквами написано: «А.Р.И.А.Д.Н.А». И бублик нарисован. С глазками, как смайлик.

По позвоночнику пробегает холодок.

— Пит... по… слушай, — Тони едва шевелит губами. Питер наклоняется к нему, переспрашивает, но Стивен его отодвигает. Говорит Тони: помолчи, передохни. Тот понимает: прикрывает глаза, побелевшие губы складываются в тонкую линию, дышит. Сердце чуть успокаивается.

С Тони всё будет в порядке. Стивен собственными глазами видел, как он таращился на нормальное солнце и улыбался во все зубы.

Плащ, потянувшись, придвигает большой гладкий камень, и они аккуратно прислоняют к нему Тони спиной. Когда он вновь заговаривает, голос у него ещё тише и медленнее, зато речь снова связная: — На панели управления, по нижнему краю, в центре — гнездо. Вставь флешку, следуй инструкции.

Питер округляет глаза:

— Как вы…

— Длинная история, Паучок. Беги, подготовь корабль ко взлёту, пока мы с доктором доковыляем.

Питер коротко кивает, подскакивает и уносится на нитях паутины. Тони провожает его долгим взглядом. 

Желтушная карликовая звезда над ними медленно катится к горизонту. 

Стивен нарушает тишину, только когда маленькая фигурка исчезает в тёмном нутре корабля.

— Сколько тебе понадобилось… — он не находит в себе мужества договорить вопрос до конца, но Тони отвечает.

— Семь лет.

Вот сейчас бы провалиться обратно в беспамятство. 

— Но их больше нет, — тихо, но твёрдо говорит Тони. — Всё это теперь — просто один большой общий страшный сон. А сны забываются.

Внутри него распрямляется какая-то пружина, заставляя вскочить на ноги. 

— Передохнул? Вставай, — говорит. — Давай руку, обопрись на Плащ. Тут всего пара шагов, и гравитация ни к чёрту.

Тони не двигается. Смотрит куда-то в небо. Будто в этом небе есть на что смотреть…

— Вставай, — грубо повторяет Стивен. — У тебя скоро свадьба, тебе полагается выбирать фасон завитушек на приглашениях.

Тони не двигается, поднимает на него взгляд, смотрит этими своими глазищами, так, что даже ему, доктору Стрэнджу с двузначным эмоциональным интеллектом, понятно: свадьбы не будет.

— Вставай! — Стивен будто со стороны слышит свой крик. — Выдержал семь лет — выдержишь ещё полмили до корабля. Руку давай!

Тони слабо улыбается: 

— Знаешь, я часто вспоминал… Когда ты говорил с этим лиловым психопатом, а мы сидели в засаде, ты выглядел таким самоуверенным, будто стоит тебе сказать слово — и солнце завертится в обратную сторону, а звёзды выстроятся в ряд и спляшут канкан, — Тони издаёт тихий смешок. 

Стивен остывает. Наклоняется к нему:

— Чем дольше сидишь, тем сложнее будет встать. Давай, обхвати меня за шею, только осторожнее, — он всё ещё не чувствует в себе сил открыть портал, но уж донести этого тощего упрямца до корабля сможет.

Всё будет в порядке.

— Как же я поначалу ненавидел тебя за то, что ты отдал за меня Камень, — Тони будто не слышит его. — За то, что углядел что-то такое, чего не видел никто, чего даже ещё не было, и решил, будто я способен всё исправить. Но когда я упирался лбом в очередную стену, когда все, кто был рядом, почти сдавались, я вспоминал эту твою бесстыжую самоуверенность. И на удивление помогало.

Самоуверенность? Да сколько угодно. Кивнув Плащу, Стивен обхватывает Тони за плечи, но тот с откуда-то взявшейся силой отстраняет его.

— Старк!..

— Стивен. Погоди. Пожалуйста.

Закатив глаза, он отступает, а потом плюхается на песок рядом. Не стоять же сусликом посреди пустыни.

— Пять минут, и потом я просто оберну тебя в Плащ и отбуксирую в грузовой отсек.

Со стороны корабля доносится шелест, перерастающий в тихий гул. «Бублик» величественно поднимается над землёй на сотню футов, касаясь верхушкой грязно-жёлтого облака, замирает, плавно опускается. По гигантской окружности пробегают дорожки ярких огоньков.

Тони откидывает голову на камень. Мучительно сведённые брови распрямляются, взгляд становится таким мягким, таким безбрежно спокойным, будто…

«Будто никуда он отсюда не собирается», — прошивает раскалённой иглой где-то в лёгких. 

Но Стивен же сам видел...

— Когда я щёлкнул пальцами в Перчатке, на какой-то миг моё сознание вместило в себя всё, — почти шёпотом говорит Тони. — Вообще всё. Мысль, действие — всё стало одним. Времени не было. Всё было — и ничего не было. Вселенная такая огромная — и такая крошечная, представляешь? И в ней столько всего... — Его лицо приобретает какое-то зачарованное выражение. Если бы они сидели сейчас не здесь, а у костра где-нибудь между скал под ночным небом Аризоны, Стивен даже залюбовался бы. — Я видел такое… ты не поверишь...

Замолкает на полуслове.

— Вот только не надо про Си-лучи, мерцающие во тьме близ врат Тангейзера, — фыркает Стивен. Тони глядит на него, тихо смеётся. Это хорошо. — Ты мне лучше скажи: а Большой Каньон ты видел?

Тони качает головой.

— Вот и я не видел. В детстве отец обещал нас с сестрой свозить, но потом стало как-то не до того. Слушай, Старк, — в голове у Стивена вдруг что-то звонко и весело щёлкает. — Как вернёмся домой, давай всё бросим и махнём на каникулы? Такие, знаешь, великие и ужасные американские каникулы: от побережья до побережья, скала Рашмор, Большой Каньон, Диснейленд, толпы среднестатистических сограждан — тех, что считает, будто атака читаури — это на самом деле секретные военные эксперименты, на которые ушли их налоги. У тебя ведь тоже никогда не было такого трипа? — Тони улыбается уголком рта. Отлично. — В первый день мы, конечно, переругаемся из-за музыки в машине — ты же, небось, любишь гаражный рок на трёх аккордах, а я, с тех пор как свинтил в Гарвард из Элвуда, Небраска, слушаю только всякую заумь, иногда запредельно дерьмовую, чтоб уж точно никто не заподозрил, что я деревенщина. Останавливаться будем в самых стрёмных мотелях, чтобы каждый день — разные. И разумеется, скверный кофе с автозаправок. А в Каньоне у нас кончится бензин, поблизости не будет ни одного стрёмного мотеля, твой телефон упадёт в реку, когда будешь делать дурацкое селфи, а моё кольцо сопрёт енот. Мы будем ночевать под открытым небом, как два бомжа, и до рассвета пялиться на звёзды. 

Остановившись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Стивен вдруг обнаруживает, что сам начинает верить в свой бред. 

Но Тони — Тони снова смотрит на ущербное солнце, как на родное. Далось оно ему...

— Сингулярность… — задумчиво, полуразборчиво тянет сквозь ту же кривоватую улыбку. — Когда я вышел из неё и снял Перчатку, у меня… У меня сломалось что-то в голове.

Живот будто пробивает ударом кулака. 

— Сделаем МРТ, анализы, разберёмся.

— Я делал. Ну, смоделировал. Все возможные исходы, — Тони заторможенно качает головой. — Без вариантов. У меня сейчас в голове что-то вроде глиобластомы с амбициями гонщика Формулы-1. Разгон со старта до неоперабельной формы за шестьдесят минут. Как будто мозг решил, что его слишком мало, чтобы вместить в себя память о бесконечности, и давай расти как полоумный. 

В горле встаёт ком. Красная пелена падает на глаза. 

— Диагноз в Википедии посмотрел?

— Стивен, только не вини себя. Ты всё сделал правильно. Всё получилось.

_Да что получилось, если ты сидишь тут и смотришь не на то солнце?!_

Он берёт руку Тони в свою. Ладонь, которая только что держала Вселенную, безвольной тяжестью выскальзывает из его бесполезных трясущихся пальцев.

— Стивен, — говорит Тони, глухо, странно, будто плёнка в замедленной перемотке. — Опухоль на финишной прямой. Правую половину тела я уже не чувствую, череп затрещит по швам через несколько минут. Верни Питера домой. И сам... 

Его слова переходят в хрип. Чёртово солнце заполняет распахнутые глаза.

Какая-то сила за шиворот поднимает Стивена на ноги. Он до боли стискивает зубы, сжимает веки до разноцветных точек — ну давай же, грёбаная магия, включайся! Путаясь в складках костюма, Стивен зажимает в кулаке Камень Времени и с размаха ныряет разумом в поток его энергии. Вокруг тела Тони вспыхивает кокон изумрудного света. Стивен отматывает его жизнь на несколько минут назад, когда он ещё улыбался обоими уголками губ, затем накладывает заклятье мгновенного сна, а затем останавливает в его теле время.

* * *  
— Доктор Стрэндж, через пять минут мы войдём в гиперпространство, через сутки будем дома, — голос Питера доносится как сквозь толщу воды. — Гиперпространство, господи! Пусть Нэд теперь только попробует назвать «Звёздные войны» фантастикой…

Стивен выходит из медитации. Он пробыл в ней совсем недолго, из широкого иллюминатора всё ещё можно различить руины, покрывающие поверхность Титана. Задержаться бы ещё, нащупать бы хоть маленький островок устойчивости. Но у него нет времени. 

Тони рядом, лежит на широкой скамье. Безмятежный, будто спокойно спит, улыбаясь во сне. Вокруг него плавно кружатся зелёные кольца рун, синхронно с кольцами вокруг его собственных запястий. Камень Времени висит в воздухе у Стивена перед грудью. Круги вдруг дёргаются, пляшут, двоятся, Камней становится два, рук — четыре. Стивен смаргивает: это всего лишь его зрение. Без амулета Агамотто, который обуздывал колоссальную энергию Камня, она хлещет сквозь него Ниагарским водопадом, с каждой минутой размывая ненадёжные берега рассудка. Сутки… он не продержит Тони в безвременье и пары часов.

Значит, нужно придумать что-то прямо сейчас.

Он безотчётно протягивает руку, чтобы убрать прядь волос со лба Тони. Задерживается, скользя пальцами по его прохладной, слегка влажной коже. Прикосновение вселяет в него силы. И страх.

Стивен поднимается с пола — Плащ оказывается за спиной, давая опору. Разминает руки, прикрывает глаза. Делает, как учила Древнейшая, как впервые сделал, корчась от пронизывающего холода на склоне Эвереста: проверяет свои ощущения, принимает их, не сопротивляясь, локализует их в разуме и в теле, даёт им названия, чтобы отделить себя от них. 

Страх — вот и всё, что он чувствует. Страх заполняет его целиком, переливается через край. Ему не было так страшно даже тогда, когда его, желторотого интерна, впервые охватило ясное понимание: лежащий перед ним на операционном столе пациент (Стивен не помнил его имени; он дословно запоминал медицинские карты, держал в памяти номера своих банковских счетов, но никогда не запоминал имён тех, кого лечил) умрёт, что бы он ни сделал. Ему не было так страшно, когда он пришёл в сознание после аварии и увидел свои руки, и когда Древнейшая оставила его, и когда он представал перед Дормамму, снова и снова. Ему было не так страшно, когда он просмотрел тысячу вариантов гибели половины всего живого во Вселенной, и ещё тысячу, и ещё тысячу тысяч, и увидел всего один ничтожный шанс на победу. Было, разумеется, страшно — но иначе: за себя одного, или за всех сразу. А не за единственного другого, который вдруг стал так важен, что грудь сжимает в тиски от одной мысли, что он может перестать быть.

Ему страшно.

_Но в его руках само время._

Впереди, на капитанском мостике, сидит Питер, пальцы так и летают над панелью управления.

— Пит, — окликает он. Мальчик, вздрогнув, оборачивается. Взгляд мечется от него к Тони.

— Доктор Стрэндж, с ним…

— С ним всё будет в порядке, — перебивает Стивен. Он должен экономить для Тони каждую секунду. — Погляди-ка, на корабле есть медотсек?

Питер торопливо нажимает на кнопки, в воздухе разворачивается голограмма с гигантским кругом, испещрённая неизвестными символами. Через мгновение они становятся буквами латинского алфавита, ещё через мгновение — словами.

На схеме корабля обнаруживается медотсек, довольно большой, с операционной и лабораториями. Питер даже выдаёт ему тонкий, как лист пергамента, планшет с многостраничной описью содержимого. Среди прочего опись обещает что-то вроде МРТ-аппарата, объединённого с анализаторами и счётчиками клеток, правда, всё это — весом в два фунта. Ладно, Стивен никогда не рвался разбираться в начинке всей этой больничной аппаратуры, лишь бы работала. Он делает глубокий вдох, отсоединяет одну тонкую нить от пучка энергии, который протянул через свой разум от Камня Времени к Тони, и использует её, чтобы открыть портал. Находит там штуковину, название которой А.Р.И.А.Д.Н.А. переводит с инопланетной тарабарщины как «диван-кровать диагностическое». «Проснёшься — первым делом подправишь барышне словарь», — говорит он Тони. Отщепляет ещё одну нить, чтобы перенести его в лабораторию. Кушетка, правда, предназначена для кого-то вдвое выше и втрое шире, но тут же подстраивается под его габариты. Вот и умничка.

— Пит, ты за старшего. Будешь отстреливаться от крейсеров Имперского флота — не тряси корабль.

Возмущённая реплика обрывается с захлопнутым порталом. 

Трёхмерный снимок мозга Тони Старка занимает половину лаборатории. Раковые клетки подсвечены хищным неоново-жёлтым светом. Во второй половине разворачивается «проекция полная темпоральная», которая в ускоренной перемотке показывает, как за последний час жизни из левой височной доли тянулись щупальца опухоли, и как в следующие минуты (не будет никаких следующих минут!) они разорвут мозг, словно деревянный парусник.

— Глиобластома с повадками кракена из «Пиратов Карибского моря», — уточняет он диагноз Тони. 

Тотальная резекция невозможна. Просто невозможна. Когда Стивен стал лучшим нейрохирургом в стране, он стал отказываться от таких операций. Как бы хорош он ни был, такие пациенты не проживали и трёх лет, а это портило ему статистику. А ещё — во время операции необходимо будет приводить Тони в сознание, чтобы отслеживать, не нарушились ли речевые функции — а то как же он будет сыпать дурацкими шуточками направо и налево. А значит, придётся выводить его из безвременья. Это нереально тоже.

_Но время — в его руках, и реальность — в его руках._

Подмигнув Тони, он говорит:

— Значит, будем делать нереальное. К слову об этом… — Стивен залезает в карман, вытаскивает второй Камень. — У меня есть к тебе пара вопросов, спящая красавица, если ты не возражаешь.

Эта странная сосредоточенная эйфория, которая приятно покалывает под кожей и наполняет его лёгкие, прибавляет ему сил. Нужно пользоваться. Прикрыв глаза, Стивен превращает пучок энергии внутри себя в крепкий стальной канат, затем делит его надвое. Один, ровный, продолжит удерживать Тони в безвременье. Другой, перекрученный, позволит одновременно просмотреть его воспоминания. Стивен ищет в них всё, что касается Камня Реальности. Что он умеет, как им пользоваться. Идёт по самому краю, стараясь не сваливаться в горе Тони, страх Тони, его одиночество, его ледяное ощущение почти-безнадёжности.

Всё это останется лишь общим страшным сном.

Теория — есть. Пора приступать к практике. Не разрывая связи с Камнем Времени, он уходит в Зеркальное измерение. Мордо, помнится, утверждал, что это невозможно? Всё возможно. Стивен подбрасывает красный Камень вверх, тот загорается и замирает рядом с зелёным.

Страшно хочется есть. Стивен, немного подумав, создаёт яблоко — сочная румяная насмешка над законом сохранения энергии. Вгрызается с наслаждением.

В голове вспыхивает ослепительно блестящая идея: просто сделать Тони новый мозг. Скопировать его состояние перед тем, как он щелкнул Перчаткой, и вставить эту версию взамен испорченной. Пробует смоделировать, но будто натыкается на невидимую преграду. В памяти всплывает мутная идея из университетского курса общей физики — о том, что нельзя заглянуть за границу Большого Взрыва. Вот недаром он никогда не любил общую физику.

Ладно. Значит, всё-таки старая добрая хирургия. 

— Тони, только не ори потом, что я испортил тебе причёску. Впрочем, бритый череп тебе идёт.

Из описи ни черта не понятно, как управляться со всеми этими длинными тонкими чересчур самостоятельными инструментами. Правда, в нью-йоркской больнице Метро-Дженерал тоже не развешаны по стенам пошаговые инструкции для операций на мозге. 

Бывший хозяин этого корабля лопотал что-то там про микрохирургию, пока Тони с мальчиком не отправили его в одиночное плаванье между звёзд. Пора поговорить и с ним. Крепко удерживая связь с Тони, Стивен для пущей безопасности снова переходит в Зеркальное измерение, открывает портал в тот отсек, куда приволокло его яйцеголовое дитя Таноса, и с помощью двух Камней создаёт его более сговорчивую версию. Нити извиваются, переплетаются, натягиваются в его голове, скрипят, как корабельные снасти. Он просматривает все сведения о нейрохирургии, которые находит в затхлом мозге Эбони Мо, потом — в чьём-то просторном, стройном, у кого тот по верхам нахватался знаний, и ещё в чьём-то, и ещё, и ещё.

Терабайты информации сводятся к двум главным выводам. Хороший: есть галактики, где глиобластома для хирурга — что-то вроде аппендицита с незначительными осложнениями. Плохой: хирург должен быть не совсем человеком.

_Но он — само время, он — сама реальность._

Значит, нужно перестать им быть. Маленький сторонний наблюдатель, который всегда незримо присутствовал где-то на краешке рассудка, с хохотом прыгает в бездну, и он окончательно сходит с ума. Перестаёт различать время и пространство, себя и не-себя — всё это лишь обременительные условности. Нога отстукивает ритм какого-то простого мотива, который он подцепил в памяти Тони. Такой знакомый, как же называется песня... Не помнит. Неважно, это просто музыка, просто ритм, ритм всегда помогает работать. Однажды взглянув в зеркальный потолок операционной, он видит: один его глаз светится зелёным, другой — красным, а рук у него — как у Шивы. Он перезакладывает остатки рассудка снова и снова, как последние бриллиантовые запонки в своей позапрошлой жизни, где-то высоко и звонко смеётся серебристый голос, то ли с ним, то ли над ним, зато в проекции мозга Тони больше не остаётся ни единой клетки злющего жёлтого цвета. 

В иллюминаторе плывёт голубой шар. Приближается, растёт, по верхнему краю вспыхивает полосой ослепительного бело-золотого света. Перед тем как провалиться в темноту, Стивену кажется — нет, он точно видит — что веки Тони вздрагивают под ярким лучом.

* * *  
— А ты не дурак вздремнуть, Мерлин.

...и он снова есть.


End file.
